criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:John Curtis
The glass I might have to rewatch the scene in question but I'm not sure it *was* Morgan's glass that was being taken. It was likely in his spot but we never saw Morgan himself drink from it. 05:15, December 5, 2012 (UTC) :It was Morgan's glass. If you notice, when the stalker is taking the glass, it does a closeup of the namecard beside the glass and it says "D. Morgan". NANLIT (talk) 18:48, December 5, 2012 (UTC) The Replicator Should we rename the page "The Replicator" instead since the name has started appearing in plot summaries? Besides, it has a nicer ring to it. BTW, how many BAU cases so far have been done in Philly? --Jpx400 (talk) 21:45, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Thought about it, but I'm going to put up a redirect that goes from The Replicator to The BAU Stalker. There are several links already in place that should be changed, and we all know that any time now, the team, and us through them, will learn his/her real name, so better we wait until that happens to start making so many changes - Mvpl ''TALK'' 22:10, February 8, 2013 (UTC) Philadelphia There have been four official cases in Philadelphia: Jeremy Andrus, Walter Kern, Jimmy Hall, and The Replicator. In addition, Billy Flynn killed a person in Philadelphia and Scott Harbin was arrested for his crimes. Iffy88 (talk) 04:28, February 28, 2013 (UTC) :That's right. Maybe if the Replicator hired Donnie to copy the M.O. of one of the aforementioned unsubs, then it'd be more realistic than copying Bryan Hughes. It would be a more efficient ruse for the BAU, as it's obvious that the Replicator is copying the murders of only criminals who appeared in Season Eight, not the entire show. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) Adam Rain copy About the episode Broken, the description say the victim was a man, but I am certain that it was a woman, wearing a blue dress and a red wig identical to the ones seen for the female puppets in "The Lesson". :He probably dressed up the victim as a woman. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:24, February 21, 2013 (UTC) :It's possible. The picture is not entirely clear, but the victim's arm and hand definitely looks like a woman's. And Adam Rain had both male and female victims, which were both made up very differently (different masks and clothes). I think that if the Replicator made a mask on his own and got the correct clothes for his copy, he would have made the right ones for a male victim, since his mimics are always identical to the real crimes. ::Well, for now, let's just keep it that way. The next episode will clear things up. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:07, February 22, 2013 (UTC) :::To be fair, when he copycatted John Myers, he also killed a man even though his serial victims were female. I'm guessing the men will turn out to be surrogates for someone in the Replicator's life. --Jpx400 (talk) 19:50, February 23, 2013 (UTC) :::Sorry to gloat and you'll see tomorrow in the US, but I knew that was a woman haha! They named all his victims before the credits and showed their picture too. ::::Well, mysteries solved, then! UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:07, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Accomplices If the Replicator was behind the murders committed by Donnie Bidwell, could he have more associates? Could Diane Turner have been one of them? --Jpx400 (talk) 00:11, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :To me, it's too soon to tell. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:58, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Yeah. It is too soon. Did they say anything about this guy profiling like a loner? I know they claimed he must be wealthy and have a lot of free time. Now, I can see the free time being necessary, but not wealth because he was purchasing things with a stolen credit card. That indicates only that he may be into identity theft or is just a prolific thief. They also said he must fly places but later on suggested he might drive instead. While it takes longer, driving would give him less exposure to cameras and security. Also, Erica Messer stated that the arc will NOT wrap up in the season finale and that there will be a cliffhanger so the arc will carry on through to next season. I personally suspect that the private detective hired by Bobby Putnam to track Maeve was either an accomplice of the Replicator, or someone hired by the Replicator, or may actually be the Replicator. I'm thinking private eye job might give the Replicator a lot of leeway and would also explain why he develops his own film. Of course, he could also be a freelance photographer. But again, that all remains to be seen. I sometimes wonder if the writers themselves even know or if they are just winging it.Suceress (talk) 10:02, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::I'm actually thinking the private detective is just an accomplice or someone hired by the Replicator. Right now, it seems a bit unrealistic that a private detective hired to spy on the BAU would decide to copycat the M.O.s of unsubs the team caught in the season. Then again, you pointed out the stolen credit-card thing, so if the private detective is indeed the Replicator, then I'm gonna assume that Bobby thought he hired a private detective, but was actually a delusional person who had managed to take a private detective's identity. But for now, I'm sticking with the accomplice or hired-person theory. UnSub-Zero (talk) 19:07, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::Oh, I wasn't thinking that the guy decided to copycat after being hired. I was thinking that the replicator was already a private detective or at some point got a license to be one to excuse his stalking. He may have taken some legitimate jobs along the way (one of them being Bobby Putnam's hire) as an excuse in case someone caught him taking pictures or whatever. Then he could just pull out his license and explain he was hired to do a job or something. But it is also possible that the detective Bobby hired was also working for the Replicator. But with these writers it will probably be completely unrelated. Suceress (talk) 22:39, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::They could be profiling the Replicator correctly. He could be indeed rich, but is going to insane lengths to cover his tracks, so he stolen credit card may be a way he's using his money, if that's possible. I do doubt the private detective is the replicator, and I'm starting to think that he hasn't actually killed any of these people himself, instead finding proxy killers like Bidwell. I'm a bit spooked with this season, it's definitely the most innovative and creepy season of Criminal Minds yet, and I'm excited and scared to death to see how it closes, and if it'll be the last season (hope not). SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 22:10, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Yeah. That could be. I just think it is sort of odd for them to have someone wealthy as the replicator. I'm not sure why. It does make me wonder if he did actually kill people himself, but then again, it would be much harder for him to get people to do that for him and not risk being caught. If he does it himself he can make sure the job is done right. If he coerces someone or hires someone there is a chance they might sell him out or mess up. It would be safer for him to do the crimes himself. What was that line about how a secret will only be kept if one of the people who knows it is dead? I'm still not convinced that even the writers know yet. Suceress (talk) 22:39, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::I think it's "two can keep a secret if one of them is dead". But that does make sense. I feel like the writers haven't come up with a solid endgame yet and are still trying to work out what they want this guy's story to be while subsequently giving all us viewers coronaries. SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 23:08, March 2, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::The only thing I'm worried about is that they will botch the story and forget continuity on what was already established and end up having a really lame ending that makes the team look like amateurish idiots for not having followed simple standard procedures or not having thought of something really obvious before. The Reaper story disappointed me because he was this incredibly strong clever guy who could overpower people and somehow had financial means to remain hidden but suddenly they claim that he's very ill because of his self-inflicted injuries and therefore must take all these meds and it only just occurs to JJ that they could be substituting over the counter stuff for prescription meds and they should check purchases or something. There were so many problems with that. 1. If he was so ill, how was he able to fight so well and overpower people? 2. Reid being a former drug addict would have immediately thought of alternatives, so having to wait for JJ to have an ephiphany for several months was just stupid. 3. The height of stupidity was how Haley had apparently not been shown a photograph of the Reaper and how she fell for his BS on the phone-- she should have headed straight to a police station and asked them to call the marshall service or the BAU. Also no explanation of how the Reaper even found Sam or knew he was keeping tabs on Haley. Then we have the whole Ian Doyle fiasco. He started out very powerful with somehow magically escaping from prison, finding out Prentiss was alive and what her real name was and where she was living, magically getting transportation over to the US and not getting caught by ICE, and seemingly has people spying on the team within the BAU. They drag that arc out and next season suddenly he has no friends, is easily caught, and somehow the mother of his child not only knows that the child was still alive, but how to find him. He also seemed to have gone through somewhat of a personality change as well. So I'm worried they will have this build-up of this seemingly omniscient stalker character who can commit these crimes or have them committed and then suddenly he'll be different for no apparent reason and something very obvious will lead to his downfall. I really hope they don't try to drag it out for all of season 9. But then, I'm not a fan of arcs.Suceress (talk) 10:48, March 3, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I understand you so much. The writers drop the ball a lot. I mean they do a pretty good job making the show amazing, but still. The whole schizophrenia issue and Diana Reid in general. The fact that Spencer returned after about 2 weeks? I did think they did pretty well with Morgan's cousin however, as far as follow up goes. I also hoped they would sort of continue/oficially terminate Penelope/Kevin rather than giving them a hint of relationship in one episode of this season and then not addressing it at all. One episode I really hoped they would do a follow up of was the one with Nathan Harris (Sex, Birth, Death, I believe), considering the fact that they made it such a big deal that Nathan had psychopathic tendencies and would probably start killing. And the fact that they never follow up with anything about any of the team's sporadic relationships, other than when the team itself is poking fun at its members. Like with Reid and Lila Archer or the girl in bar, or Morgan with the woman whose father (or brother I don't recall) was killed. This is turning into a rant and I sound a lot more angrily passionate than I am but yeah idk feels. (Not indenting cause this is getting pretty steep already.) SupervisorySpecialEditor (talk) 04:11, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Oh yeah. I would love to see Nathan Harris again, but I would really hope that he would somehow overcome the odds and be doing well. Austin was the girl in the bar. Tamara Barnes was the one who liked Morgan. It was her brother who was murdered. I wonder if the Replicator will turn out to be some creepy Charles Manson type who pulls the strings from afar and just gets people to do what he wants. They have had some characters somewhat like that before. The guy in "The Tribe" manipulated people to do his bidding. Then there was the terrorist group in "Mayhem" and "Lo-Fi". Looks like there will be more Garcia / Kevin drama in "The Gathering" according to behind-the-scenes photos that are up on criminalmindsfeed.tumblr.Suceress (talk) 22:56, March 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::I actually think that if Nathan Harris reappeared, he'd have become a serial killer. I know it sounds like a terrible fate, but I think it'd make for a great follow-up. Maybe they'd soften things up by having him already imprisoned and there'd be a copycat on the loose, sorta like what happened in Outfoxed. UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:21, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Locations The article states that The Replicator commits his murders in the same cities where the original unsubs killed their victims, but I think that's plain wrong. John Myers "The Silencer" killed in Abilene, "God Complex" saw the team head to Albuquerque (and the bodies were found in Juarez) and "The Lesson" took place in Winslow, Arizona. The Replicator copycatted these cases in Dallas, Las Cruces and Phoenix respectively. Seems to me, that he kills in major cities around the actual areas where the original cases took place. Food for thought. :Yeah, that's right. I'll make that change ASAP. UnSub-Zero (talk) 02:39, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Possibilities Compare the hair, and Brothers Hotchner might indicate that the episode focuses on Aaron Hotchner's relationship with his brother :It could just be coincidental, but I don't know right now. I don't know anything right now! :P UnSub-Zero (talk) 03:09, March 14, 2013 (UTC) :This crazy talk is probably just that but...It does jive with a lot of what we know. Virgil Williams was asked in the post episode chat, if the Replicator was a simple stand-in, or the actual actor and he...dodged the question. Suspicious...Brothers Hotchner will end with a "Replicator" cliffhanger and it's all about Sean...What if the cliffhanger is the revelation that he's the Replicator? Mad with jealousy at his brother, because of his career and friendship with his BAU partners? I do agree with the general consensus in that Carbon Copy somewhat hinted at Gideon but, that truly is crazy talk if you believe it's more than a simple red herring. Patinkin will never appear again. PS. I need to get a username will all the talking I am doing recently, shouldn't I? ::Actually, Brothers Hotchner is the second-to-last episode of the season. There's still one more episode ahead of it. Unless it's gonna be a two-part episode that'll end in a cliffhanger, like To Hell and Back. And yes, maybe you should get a username. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:17, March 14, 2013 (UTC) ::::The writers already said that it will NOT be someone that we have seen before. The photographer was likely a hired private detective or minion of the actual Replicator. For all we know, the *real* replicator could be orchestrating things from inside prison. Or could have started orchestrating things in prison. Note the supposed collect call to the payphone. Prison inmates can only make collect calls unless they are local calls. But then, it wouldn't have been as easy for the last schmuck to call him if he were in prison, so he was probably out by then. Or was never in. Realistically, payphones can't accept collect calls. I don't know if the writers were aware of that though. So either he faked a collect call to watch Reid scramble-- which was sort of tricky because Reid should have known that collect calls can't be made to payphones (which makes me think the writers weren't aware of that). And it seems that the villain was not returning the phone calls for awhile so it sounds like he was busy. I think that Sean is just going to be framed for something. I hope that Mark Hamill plays someone who will get to come back next season, but I don't want him to be the Replicator.Suceress (talk) 13:01, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::::I for one, want Hamill to be The Replicator. A great villain needs a great actor and Hamill fits the bill. Like a glove. Like a black glove. Like a "cover your robot hand" glove. Hamill plays a crazy cool villain when he's asked to be. And I'm not talking about The Joker. His turn as the twisted Crow, in Sushi Girl is eye opening. It's outstanding, how Hamill can go from one of the most iconic heroes in cinema history to such a slimy, disturbing madman in that movie. He was so great in Sushi Girl, that I absolutely hope that whoever cast him in Criminal Minds, watched that too and had Crow in mind. I know that they actually thought about another season-long antagonist for next year. I say basta! Bring back Hamill to copycat another day, if he's the man. ::::::I have no doubt that Hamill could pull off the villain role. My issue is, I'm not liking the way they are handling this storyline and I don't think the season long villain arc is all that appealing or interesting. Sure people are speculating, but this show suffers from issues with continuity-- especially from one season to the next. I don't want The Replicator to last longer. I want them to wrap the story up and move on. And because I want it wrapped up, I want Hamil to NOT be the Replicator so that there may still be some chance of him coming back once the Replicator dies or whatever happens to him. I really hope they don't try this again next season. It reminds me too much of the stalker villain in the show "the Profiler"-- which was very poorly handled. Now if Hamill played an FBI agent, that would be cool. He would probably make a more interesting and compelling vllain though. He's also good as a cop. I loved his voice work in the Gabriel Knight games as Detective Mosely. I never saw Sushi Girl. Suceress (talk) 08:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::::::And I for one, love this storyline! I always enjoyed recurring villains in crime procedurals and have been utterly in love with this story. Look at it this way, it might not be for you but in my case, it brought me back into the show! One man's treasure, is another man(or woman)'s bust of a story hahaha. I totally would be up for another season long unsub next year and am invested enough in this Replicator story to want it to come back. I do believe it needed more exposure though. They went into long stretches without info and it certainly needed to do a lot more. As for Sushi Girl, it's a damn dark and gritty crime drama with some Tarantino-like flair. It's certainly not for everyone! But it'd fit with this season hahaha. Much darker and twisted than before and I love it! ::::::Yeah, sorry Suceress, but I think you might be one of few who doesn't like this storyline. It's very interesting to me! UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:34, April 19, 2013 (UTC) May the force be with you One does not cast Luke Skywalker in a show's finale without good reason. Pretty sure Hamill will be The Replicator. He fits the profile the team made in "Carbon Copy" to a tee. Can't wait to see what he'll do! Also, is it me or is The Replicator the first unsub to actually have associated music in the show? There's a creepy piano theme going when he's brought up in The Gathering for example, that's been showing up in Replicator episodes. Dude's got a theme song! That's kickass. :Well, you never know. Maybe Hamill will portray a suspect, but the writers will then surprise us with someone else. And actually, you're right! The Replicator does seem to have theme music of his own! UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:09, April 11, 2013 (UTC) That Lovely Day I just found the ending of Carbon Copy on YouTube and realized something when I heard the song lyrics again. They go "You found me just in time and changed my lonely life that lovely day". Could "that lovely day" be meant to refer to the bank robbery? --Jpx400 (talk) 15:18, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's the earliest known time he was stalking them. Writer Virgil Williams even pointed it out on Twitter. But if he was already taking pictures of them at that time...was he already obssessed with them from even before? I think it's possible, the robbery itself was his catalyst. As for the lyrics, yeah, it's obviously a message. It seems that the BAU "changed his lonely life". How? What did they do to him? It seems that whatever The Replicator has got in store is rooted in revenge...for something. For accusing him falsely? Is this why he stole Morgan's wine glass? To implicate him in something, like he was? Or did they fail him in some way? I've always thought that The Replicator was going to turn out to be related not to an unsub but a past victim. Not to talk about zugzwang. He uses that word so much, it has to have some meaning that's highly personnal. :I agree here. Many of the pictures found in that warehouse with the fifth victim appeared to have been taken during the bank robbery, so I'm betting that it was news coverage of the event that was the catalyst in the first place. After all, the bank robbery was a really big thing and a lot more people could've been killed; the Replicator must've observed how well the BAU were able to pacify the situation and was impressed that the team was able to do practically anything. In fact, if my assumption is correct, I'm starting to think that he's trying to test them and trying to see if the BAU can be able to solve his case, which, likely in his opinion, is as big or even bigger than the bank robbery. So, if they track him down, he probably wouldn't care, because he proved to himself that the BAU seems to be jinxed with good luck when it comes to the most horrific of cases. But I could be wrong. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:38, April 12, 2013 (UTC) More assumptions (UnSub-Zero's post) Copied killers I have noticed that all of the unsubs the Replicator copied were all featured in an episode involving the Replicator himself or the Maeve subplot (the writers did say there was a connection between the two). *John Myers: The Silencer was where we first learned about the Replicator. *John Nelson: God Complex was where we first learned about Maeve. *Adam Rain: In The Lesson, Bobby Putnam interrupted Reid and Maeve's attempted meeting at the restaurant. *David Turner and Toby Whitewood: In The Apprenticeship, the BAU first found out about the Replicator. Could any of the events in these aforementioned episodes have influenced the Replicator to commit his copycat crimes? If so, then that narrows down to Carl Fisher, Willie Kestler, Diane Turner, and Paul Westin as potential unsubs the Replicator will copy. And I have a bad feeling that the Replicator's endgame might involve a Diane Turner-esque killing... I realized that The Replicator, copycatted cases from the episodes before Zugzwang personally, and used a proxy for Bryan Hughes's MO (Episode 813). Also he went on chronogically, by copying the unsubs from 801, 804 and then 810...before moving back to 806. An episode before Zugzwang. It's almost like The Replicator knew about Maeve and Reid's phone conversations and used them as his influence for his own copies. And when she died, he reused an older case instead of going forward. Could The Replicator be the private investigator hired by Bobby Putnam to follow Maeve around? It's highly likely that this is just overthinking and the Replicator will just be a character never seen or heard from before, but it's fun to try to guess his possible involvement. We still don't even know what he's going to do with that wine glass... :Ah, yes! Realized that too! UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:13, April 18, 2013 (UTC) :Well, I'm just going to throw a theory into the mix- Maybe The Replicator is going to make a copy of the finger print (I think you can somehow make a cast of a finger print just using the print, and not the hand it belongs to) and place it at a crime scent to frame Morgan for murder? Or maybe he justs want to be through with collecting stuff associated with the BAU.... There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. (talk) 22:19, April 18, 2013 (UTC) ::The first theory seems quite reasonable. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC) The blond victims Until the third victim, it appeared that the Replicator specifically targeted physically-similar, blond men. I still think that it might still apply; the first two victims might've been intentional hints for the BAU about something, while the rest were red herrings to throw the BAU off. And besides, both victims' murders were based on a killer with the first name of "John", probably a further emphasis on the bread-crumb trail. And since Sean Hotchner appears in Brothers Hotchner, the first part of the two-hour season finale, I have to point out that Sean is a blond too... :Again, theory time... Maybe the replicator has bad blood with Sean? I.e. the Replicator hates Sean's guts? Maybe that might be the reason he targets blonde men, and John thing is meant to throw us all off. Unless the Replicator is a blonde haired man name John..... There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. (talk) 23:40, April 19, 2013 (UTC) ::That is a legit theory too. Ah, so many assumptions! UnSub-Zero (talk) 00:14, April 20, 2013 (UTC) ::Wait a minute...there's definitely a John in the season finale. Was The Replicator deliberately giving the BAU his name the whole time? I don't think the episode will mention it out loud, but it'll be a detail that'll just make a lot of sense in the episode. :::I know, I noticed too! But for now, we'll never know. The writers have this bad tendency of messing with our minds sometimes. XD UnSub-Zero (talk) 23:08, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Spencer/Maeve relationship time-correlation So, Reid and Maeve's relationship was stated to have lasted ten months. That means the two started making intimate phone calls on March 2012. Could that be when the Replicator at least took notice of Reid, and therefore the entire BAU? Magnum Opus appearance? I watched a rerun of Magnum Opus, and I noticed a scene where Reid said Garcia sent him seven baskets, but only found five. He then went on to say that he believes a neighbor took the remaining two. Since the Replicator took a wineglass belonging to Morgan, it made me wonder if the Replicator might've taken those two baskets... Name Change Why was the name of this page changed back to "The BAU Stalker"? If it's because the season finale is called "The Replicator", we can simply name this page "The Replicator (character)" and the episode "The Replicator (episode)". --Jpx400 (talk) 09:56, May 1, 2013 (UTC) :In 3 weeks we'll know his real name, and as nearly all the links in place were left to The BAU Stalker and a redirect was added, the easiest solution was to undo the name change and erase the redirect - Mvpl ''TALK'' 13:06, May 1, 2013 (UTC) John Curtis Don't know why I made a new topic about this, but John Curtis looks like the replicator to me, or at least a pawn of said Replicator, the reason being that the Replicator targets blonde haired guys, and the first name of the 1st 2 unsubs he both copied was called John. Also, judging by the fact that he took Morgan's wine glass and later Rossi aims a gun at Morgan, I am guessing the replicator does not like Morgan for some reason- could be someone who Morgan didn't save, a family member of a victim, or someone who just hates Morgan. However, we won't know until Wednesday, but I just wanted to write this anyways. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. (talk) 20:30, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Also, not related to anything, there is another serial killer on the show with the same surname. Unlikely that there is a link, but it could do. The unsub is Donald Curtis from "What fresh hell?", so unlikely, but still. There is a time for all things, and the end of a thing is better then the beginning. (talk) 20:39, May 17, 2013 (UTC) :I like to think that John Curtis is the Replicator. Mark Hamill looks like the guy to play him. As for Donald Curtis, it is likely a coincidence. Names, be they first or last names, are always recycled for future episodes. UnSub-Zero (talk) 22:42, May 17, 2013 (UTC) More speculation Trying to type with a cat trying to climb on my keyboard. arg! I've been trying to say that there was an interview with Erica Messer where she said that it was no coincidence that the Replicator started stalking the team when Blake joined the BAU. I'm putting my money on Strauss dying in the finale and Blake being taken hostage. I think it will turn out to have something to do with the case that got botched for which Strauss let Blake take the fall. Someone on the IMDB pointed out that John Curtis was the name of a character on the Waltons. It could well turn out to be an aliasSuceress (talk) 06:26, May 18, 2013 (UTC) :Well, the character of John Curtis is supposed to be a biochemist. For me that seals the deal. I mean, they arrested the wrong Amerithrax suspect (Blake and Strauss) and boom! Living legend Mark Hamill as a biochemist! In other news, stop spelling out your stories, CM writers. ::If John Curtis is a biochemist, then he must be the suspect wrongly arrested by the BAU. A fictional Steven Hatfill, if I may say so. And I think that's how he managed to convince Donnie Bidwell to aid him; Donnie was also wrongly arrested as a suspect in a case. They had something in common, and Curtis would've taken advantage of that. :::It's also possible that he could be another red herring. Maybe he starts out as someone who is wrongly accused of some involvement and they think he did something. Or maybe he is one of the people who the Replicator manipulated-- or framed. Of course, maybe it was a family member of his that was wrongly accused and suffered. It will be interesting to see what happens, but I hope it won't be something that leaves me wanting to smack the writers like the resolution to the Doyle arc. Btw, Mark Hamill was on the Jay Leno show promoting his appearance on CM. He was playing a villain in a skit so he may very well turn out to be the Replicator. I kind of hope not because I want to actually be surprised and not have seen it coming.Suceress (talk) 00:02, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::They're saying that the Brothers Hotchner/The Replicator episode will end in a cliffhanger, so whether or not Curtis is the Replicator, there'll probably be a big surprise at the end, or at least something to look forward to in the Season Nine premiere. UnSub-Zero (talk) 01:17, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::Well, Erica Messer said it would be a cliffhanger and then Joe Mantegna said it would not. Or rather he said it would be wrapped up in the finale and that one of "the team" would not be back next season. All of the actors have signed so that makes me think that Strauss is included in the team.Suceress (talk) 04:30, May 19, 2013 (UTC) :::I honestly hope there's a cliffhanger. We haven't had that in a while. UnSub-Zero (talk) 07:32, May 19, 2013 (UTC) First with leitmotif? First unsub with a leitmotif? Not really. Megan Kane had that piano piece, Ray and Syd had that rock song, there was this leitmotif for Vincent Rowlings, and I'm pretty sure there was more in the series. 14:01, June 30, 2013 (UTC) :I wasn't the one who made the edit, so I'm not sure of that. UnSub-Zero (talk) 17:10, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Possible Survival Can anyone think of a way Curtis could have survived? Messer left his fate in the air, but it seems pretty unlikely now. Still, a reappearance would be awesome. 3:16, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :He may have had a secret emergency exit in the room. UnSub-Zero (talk) 04:35, January 18, 2015 (UTC) :I could totally see that happening. Unfortunately, any chance of a return is unfortunately growing more unlikely. 10:59, January 19, 2015 (UTC) : Does anyone actually want him to come back? I know I do. As far as I'm concerned, they could have done a lot more with him. 2:06, March 7, 2015 (UTC)